


Us against the world

by IreneSheng



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bad Decisions, Break Bad, Child Abuse, Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M, Mafia AU, Mental Health Issues, Revenge, twin cest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 00:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14484219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneSheng/pseuds/IreneSheng
Summary: Savitar and Barry are twins. After their parents' death, they were adopted by different family and their life has changed violently.





	Us against the world

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is a dark work and I'm trash.

他们蜷缩在衣橱里一动也不敢动，即使听到警察们移开堵在衣橱门前的母亲的尸体也不敢求救。巴里死死抱着萨维塔透过衣橱们上漏光的缝隙看着穿着写有CCPD字样制服的警察和CSI们在他们的家里忙碌。一个年轻的警察拿起放在壁炉上溅上了父亲的血的全家福合影焦急地大喊起来，“还有两个孩子！”一阵骚乱过后，那个年轻的警察打开了衣橱门，用哀痛的表情看着坐在母亲的血泊里的巴里和萨维塔。那个血泊是母亲的血从衣橱门缝里渗进来形成的，而巴里和萨维塔的裤子已经被半干涸的血染成了褐色。年轻的警察把他们两个抱出衣橱：“没关系，你们安全了。”  
自那之后到住进孤儿院，萨维塔都没再说过一个字。巴里似乎没有萨维塔创伤得那么严重，他还能和人交流，也不会没由来地颤抖，只是会在晚上躲在被子里哭而已。每当这个时候，萨维塔总会钻到巴里身边，一言不发地抹掉巴里的眼泪。  
他们从来没有被分开过，直到那对夫妻说他们只想领养萨维塔。巴里偷偷把院长室的高大木门推开一条缝，踮起脚来试图偷听大人们的对话。这对夫妻笑起来很亲切，巴里想。他把萨维塔拉到一边，用自己的手包住萨维塔的手。他们是双胞胎，看起来没有任何差别，没有褪去婴儿肥肉乎乎的两只小手握在一起就和左手握着右手一样，“你应该去，他们看起来人很好。分开只是暂时的，我会去找你，中城一点都不大。你也可以回来这里看我。”萨维塔没有表示，却抱紧了巴里。  
院长决定询问萨维塔的意见。萨维塔低着头瞥巴里躲着的那个走廊拐角，看到巴里用力地点头之后才几乎肉眼不可见地跟着点了点头。  
从那之后的3年，巴里都没能再见到萨维塔。他经常一个人在中城的大街小巷上穿梭，就是为了寻找萨维塔，有时候甚至会忘记寄养家庭的门禁时间。那天巴里骑着自行车穿过街道，风把他的衬衫鼓囊囊地吹起，看起来就好像一只掠过天空的飞鸟。他在街边看到一个熟悉又陌生的身影，扔下自行车就追了上去：“萨维！”  
巴里难以置信地看着瘦得只有一把骨头、一身黑衣还佝偻着背的萨维塔，他都认不出他来了。萨维塔往后退了一步，几秒之后才试探地抬起头从过长的额发下面看了一眼巴里目光就迅速弹开，随即低下头只敢盯着巴里的脚尖，“……巴仔。”  
巴里红了眼眶，一把抱住萨维塔，却感觉到怀里的人在挣扎，他疑惑地放开手后看到萨维塔抬手捂住了自己的眼睛，“别碰我，求你了。”  
“发生了……什么？”巴里犹豫地问。  
萨维塔却突然爆发，“和你没关系。这只是一个和你一模一样的壳子，我的内里已经完全变样了，就假装你没见到我吧，巴里。”  
萨维塔跑走了，剩下巴里一个人手足无措地站在街道中央。

萨维塔没想到第二天巴里又出现了。午饭时间，巴里站在他学校的走廊里朝他挥动整个胳膊，萨维塔扭头就走，巴里追了上来。  
“你怎么找到我的？”  
“这一点都不难。我只是确定了昨天我遇到你的那个街区里附近的中学。”巴里把一个篮子塞进他手里，“我们小时候最喜欢的那家面包店的饼干。”  
萨维塔刹住了脚步，把饼干篮子又推了回去，“别再来了，我不想见你。”  
但是巴里每天都来，萨维塔受够了，他怎么敢带着一张无忧无虑的脸来见他。他从来都是独来独往，午饭时间也不会出现在餐厅，而是随便找一个地方吃两口面包。偌大一个校园，巴里每次都能找到他。  
“你躲藏的习惯还没变。”巴里轻易读出了萨维塔阴郁眼神里的含义，坐到了长椅的另一端，小心翼翼地把一份大贝利汉堡外卖放在两人中间，“到底出了什么事？”  
他为什么要纠缠着这个问题不放呢，萨维塔恶狠狠地皱起了眉，他以为这是一件或者两件事就能造成的结果吗？他又听到了脑子里的那个声音，好似直接攀附在他的身后对着他低语一般。那个声音要他把恶心的真相翻出来扔到巴里脸上，好抹去巴里脸上那种正常家庭里长大的小孩才会有的笑容。萨维塔露出一个冰冷又恶毒的笑容，第一次用正脸对着巴里，“你问我变成这样的原因？”他的声音好像直接从嗓子里挤出来一样尖锐，他甚至怀疑那个声音直接掌控了他的身体，“这可太多了，不如我从爹地是怎么把我抱到他的大腿上然后用阴茎蹭我的屁股开始？”他如愿地看到巴里脸上的笑容破碎了，萨维塔激动地站了起来，演讲一般大开大合地挥舞双臂，“还是该告诉你怎么给人口交，顺便告诉你，我现在很擅长做深喉。啊哈，我知道了，我应该告诉你妈咪是怎么默许这一切发生然后去喝个酩酊大醉再一边骂我是婊子一边打我的。”  
萨维塔看着巴里踉跄着走出去两步就无力地跪在地上开始呕吐。他跟着走过去，端详着巴里被泪水、鼻涕和胃液糊了一脸的凄惨模样。巴里一手撑在旁边的松树上，情不自禁地攥紧手指，被凹凸不平的树皮刺进指甲里都浑然未觉。  
“对、对不起。”巴里噎了一下，跪在地上不停颤抖，手伸出去想抓住萨维塔的裤脚却又收回，“是我的错，一切都是我的错。”  
萨维塔站在旁边睨着巴里，脑子里犹如炸开了一颗情绪炸弹，他听到无数个声音在恸哭、狂笑、詈骂、尖叫、嘶吼。他的脑子里有个地狱，而地狱里的怪物们都想撕开他的皮囊爬进人间。而且他发现自己喜欢看到别人被自己伤害，巴里的痛苦好像减少了他的痛苦。

巴里熬夜查了一堆资料，决定明天要带萨维塔去警察局报警，但是第二天巴里却没在萨维塔的学校找到他。巴里四处打听，才知道萨维塔不来学校是常事，原因是身体不好，他找到了萨维塔的老师，用寻找失散的双胞胎弟弟的原因骗来了萨维塔家的地址。说骗不太恰当，他并没有撒谎，只是隐瞒了一些事实。  
萨维塔的“家”在一个高档的街区，巴里看着自己记在胳膊上的地址一户一户地找了过去。他们甚至有个花园，巴里看着那栋洁白精致的房子，鼻子突然一酸，他想不到这个温馨的地方实际上却是个地狱。他按响了门铃，心里不断过着自己要怎么骗过萨维塔的养父母的方法。  
开门的是萨维塔。他谨慎地只开了一条门缝，看到是巴里后就抗拒地要关门，巴里第一次反应这么快，迅速把脚抵在了门框和门中间，“萨维……”  
萨维塔半个身子都躲在门后，只露出半张脸。室内光线昏暗，更是让人看不清萨维塔的表情。他又关了一下门，完全不介意会不会夹到巴里的脚。  
巴里一把抓住门，“到底怎么了，萨维。”  
萨维塔没料到巴里会突然使力，往后退了一步。奶油色的房门向内大开，室外明亮的天光照了进去，照亮了萨维塔裹着纱布的另外半张脸。  
巴里抬起手试图触碰萨维塔，果然他的手被打开了。  
“怎么回事？”  
“我‘不小心’跌倒撞在了烧红的熨斗上了。”萨维塔可以加重了不小心的读音，绿眼睛里满是讥嘲。  
巴里攥住了萨维塔的手腕试图把他拉出这个地狱，“我们去报警。”  
“没用的。”萨维塔挣了出来，“你有证据吗？警方可不会想和地检与法官闹僵。”他看到巴里难以置信地睁大眼睛，立刻就能猜到巴里十几年来都笃信这个系统，说不定自己都想进入这个系统里。他却早就看透了，法律不保护他们这样的人，法律信誓旦旦地说要保护妇女和儿童也不过是因为他们是强大男性的财产而已。即使他的脑子已经被止痛药麻痹，他也能感到这个想法砭在他的脑白质上几乎要割开一个口子把那些暂时被药物隔绝了的声音放出来。  
“你走吧，趁他们还没回来。”萨维塔甩上门之后靠着门滑了下去，室外明媚的阳光穿不透刻意做了遮光处理的窗帘。他抬头看着雪白的天花板，从口袋里掏出橙色的药瓶，数出远超过正常用量的数目。数了一遍又一遍，萨维塔颤抖着把止痛药倒回瓶子里。他只有一个方法离开这个地方，死亡是唯一的句读方式。

这几天巴里没有出现，萨维塔以为他终于放弃自己了。他躺在自己楼上的房间里冷笑了一声蜷成一团。他听到妈咪在楼下喊他，如果他不立刻出现的话，恐怕又要被惩罚。萨维塔不情愿地起身，在楼梯上就看到了站在门口的巴里。爹地站在离巴里很近的地方，在巴里注意不到的时候用贪婪的目光盯着巴里的后颈。萨维塔感到胃里一阵翻涌。  
“快看谁来了？”妈咪招手让他快些下来，“你们两个真是一模一样，当初我们应该把你们两个都领回来的。”  
爹地把手按在他的肩头，语调中隐藏的欲念像蛇一样黏腻冰冷，“和巴里好好聊聊，萨维，让他留下来吃饭。”  
萨维塔拽起巴里走到爹地和妈咪看不到的角落里，“你发什么疯！”他不敢大声说话，急促的气声让他自己把自己噎了一下。  
“如果他也碰了我，我就有证据能把你带出来了。”  
萨维塔愣在原地，那个攀在他身后的声音又说话了，它让萨维塔放任巴里乱来，他们明明是一模一样的，为什么只有他承受那些痛苦。如果巴里当年坚持不让两个人分开，这些都不会发生。  
“你自便吧。”萨维塔退进角落里，侧过脸去，“我不会帮你的。”  
巴里垂着手看着他，眼里是萨维塔不愿意看的关爱。  
“你不应该来的。”萨维塔颤抖着，“这是一个无路可逃的地狱，你走进来就出不去了。”  
萨维塔逃回了自己的房间。  
他被大片的空白煎熬着，在窄床上辗转反侧，最后直挺挺地站起来，蹑手蹑脚地走到走廊上，扒在楼梯围栏上张望。混混沌沌的巴里被爹地放在沙发上，他看着爹地用手背蹭过巴里的侧脸，捂住了自己的嘴才没有吐出来。妈咪当然借口有案子出去了，他知道她只是在街区里开车转圈而已，而且回来的时候肯定喝得酩酊大醉。巴里红黑相间的格子衬衫被爹地缓慢地解开，露出雪白的胸膛刺得萨维塔错开了眼睛。  
他就是来找操的，那个声音嗡嗡低语，他是个婊子，和你一样的婊子。  
萨维塔觉得自己好像吞下了一颗烧炭，从食管到胃壁都在被烧灼。他看到巴里在药物的作用下无意识地露出信任的傻笑，萨维塔干呕了起来。他站起来，双腿像面条一样软，跌跌撞撞地冲进爹地和妈咪的卧室，翻出了那把双枪管的猎枪。他经常在房子里没有别人的时候摆弄它，把枪管塞进自己嘴里想象按动扳机之后自己红红白白的脑浆溅满了整个后墙，有些大块的脑浆被地心引力拽着下滑，在雪白的墙壁上留下爬虫蠕动过一样的血痕。  
“你放开他。”萨维塔的手不住地颤抖着，戳到爹地后腰上的枪口也跟着颤抖起来。他盯着爹地的后背，目光不敢错开去看已经被脱得半裸的巴里，生怕自己抑制不住地吐出来。  
爹地没有理他，手掌抚摸着巴里的胸膛，听到拉枪栓的声音后才轻蔑地回头看了一眼萨维塔，“你不敢开枪的，你连自杀都不敢。别以为我不知道你在我不在家的时候都做过什么。”  
“反正你的脸也毁了，你哥哥正好能替代你。同时操一对儿双胞胎似乎也不错。”  
世界骤然安静了，如同下了一夜大雪的清晨，万籁俱寂，就连一直在萨维塔脑子里絮絮叨叨的声音也静了音。猎枪从萨维塔手里跌到昂贵厚重的地毯上，甚至都没有发出声音，萨维塔抬手擦掉脸上灼热的血和柔软的脑浆。他看着手掌上猩红的血液，自从父母在他面前被杀后变成黑白的世界第一次有了颜色。他跨过地上缺了半个头的男人尸体，走到躺在沙发上的巴里身边。巴里身上也溅上了红白相间的血和脑浆，甚至还有几块破碎的颅骨。萨维塔捡起掉在地上的巴里的衬衫，静静地擦掉巴里身上的污渍。  
希望巴里不要特别喜欢这件衬衫，他想。

巴里把自己的衬衫丢了出去，脚边的男人尸体让他吓了一跳，看到倒在门边的女人尸体之后他的脑子彻底空白。  
萨维塔坐在桌子上，猎枪搭在他的大腿上，百无聊赖地晃着双脚。巴里脚步轻缓地走过去，试探着伸出手搭在萨维塔肩膀上，“萨维？”  
“我在等警察来。”萨维塔转过脸来看着巴里，一侧脸白净秀丽，另一侧脸上的纱布上溅上的血早已晕开干涸。绿色的眼睛玻璃珠子一样没有任何生命力。  
“好安静啊。”萨维塔敲了敲自己的头，“他们也不说话了。”  
“谁不说话了？”  
“他们。”萨维塔看向没有人的角落，“大多数时间他们都在我的脑子里，偶尔会出现在外面。”  
幻听、甚至是幻觉……巴里的心悬了起来，他放软了语气，“萨维，要不要去睡一会儿？”  
萨维塔迷茫地看着巴里，过了一会儿才点点头，让巴里搀扶着回到了楼上的卧室。  
这不是一个青少年的房间，没有海报、没有乱七八糟的床铺、没有藏起来的杂志，只有一张床——这是一个囚笼。  
巴里给萨维塔掖好被角，摘掉萨维塔头发上已经凝结在一起的血块，“晚安，萨维。”  
等你醒来，噩梦就已经烟消云散了。  
巴里守到萨维塔睡着才返回楼下，他环视了一圈楼下，尸体附近厚实的地毯已经吸饱了血液，踩上去就会有血溢出来。  
关键是要把现场布置成抢劫杀人的样子，巴里脑子里飞快闪过那些他读过的书，他一直想要进入警局工作，这样他才有资源好来调查父母被杀的悬案。他了解警方的所有流程和办案手段，多亏了那些他熬夜研读的论文。

中城法官夫妇被杀，养子失踪的新闻在报纸头条上挂了好几天，巴里已经带着萨维塔在路边拦车跑到了哥谭。他看看哥谭常年阴云密布的天空，想着怎么才能带萨维塔去看一看精神科医生。巴里压低了帽檐，吃饭、喝水、有个藏身之所，这些都需要钱，尤其是萨维塔的病——那些自言自语和梦魇，他甚至发现萨维塔有一次试图自残。他们从法官夫妇那里带出来的财物却不能立刻兑现，他知道现在警方正盯着呢。他现在在一家餐馆做服务生，忍受偶尔会被毛手毛脚的顾客捏屁股和大腿，小费勉强够他们糊口。他不会和人调情，不然可能还能多赚一点。  
“巴特！你的电话！”老板站在吧台后面喊他，“一分钟，不然等着被炒鱿鱼！”  
电话那头只有粗重的喘息声，巴里轻声问，“萨维？”  
“巴仔。”萨维塔看了看自己四周，“我又杀人了。”  
巴里扔下了围裙不顾老板的大吼大叫跑出了小餐馆，一路跑回了他们暂时居住的那个街区。这不是什么好街区，小偷、毒贩、妓女、帮派打手聚集，他们暂时只能租得起这种地方。他跑进阴暗的巷子里，手撑在落了经年不打扫的墙壁上喘粗气。萨维塔站在暗巷中央，手里拿着一把不知道从哪里来的砍刀，血顺着他的手臂一直滴在地上。他周围躺了六个被砍得血肉模糊的街头混混，巴里能从他们的服装看出来他们隶属于哪个帮派。  
“他们想碰我。”萨维塔疲倦地靠在巴里身上，肩膀上渗出的血迅速染红了巴里的衣衫，“我脑子里的声音安静了。”  
巴里搀着萨维塔回到他们狭小的公寓里，翻出绝缘胶带来贴住萨维塔的伤口，萨维塔已经开始发烧了，他们没有抗生素。巴里从口袋里掏出皱成一团又一团的小费，点了点就跑了出去，药房在一个街区之外，他得快去快回。等巴里跑回来，他发现他们的房门虚掩着，一个男人搬了他们唯一的凳子坐在萨维塔床边。巴里被躲在门后的打手按在了地上。  
巴里已经从他们的打扮认出了他们是谁。  
“他杀了我们六个兄弟，我应该把他也杀了泄愤。”男人撑着下颌看着躺在床上烧得迷迷糊糊的萨维塔。巴里竭力挣扎，却被按得更严实，他的脸和冰冷的地板死死贴在一起，想抬眼都困难。  
男人从怀里掏出一把蝴蝶刀，巴里用余光瞟到后挣扎着尖叫，却怎么也摆脱不开身后打手的束缚，只能看着男人把刀子插进萨维塔的眼窝剜出了萨维塔的眼球。萨维塔也在尖叫，高烧让他的嗓子嘶哑而粗粝，被男人按住胸口却无力地挣扎不开。  
男人把萨维塔的眼珠拈在手里凑着阴沉的天光打量了打量，血在黑色的皮质手套上根本留不下明显的痕迹。巴里看着滴在地上的血，嗬嗬地粗喘着。男人走过他身边，丢下一张纯白的名片，“我觉得你们是可塑之才，来这里找我，我给你们工作。”  
一年之后，萨维塔杀了那个男人。  
萨维塔拿起餐桌上红润饱满的苹果，靠在餐桌旁无所谓地给苹果削皮，割下一块果肉之后用刀尖挑着送进嘴里，“又安静了。”  
巴里绕过男人的尸体，这个现场不需要他清理，他完全可以把这个现场处理成自杀，但是他不想。他走到窗边，打量着这个城市。简直是一个大型的畸形秀，巴里心想，一个被猫头鹰统治，英雄打扮成小丑的城市*。  
“萨维，我想家了。”  
“那我们就回去吧。”萨维塔又切下一片芬芳饱满的果肉，用刀尖送进巴里嘴里，“我也厌烦了这里了。”萨维塔看到巴里看过来的眼神，“不，我不想去看精神科医生，我已经发现特效药了。”  
杀人之后，他的脑子能安静一段时间，没有幻听也没有幻视，就像一个正常人。  
“这不健康。”巴里无奈地看着萨维塔。  
“我早就和健康告别了，巴仔。”萨维塔把手里的苹果随意地抛在地上，凑过去亲吻巴里的侧脸。他长大的环境不健康，他的精神不健康，他应对疾病的方式不健康，他和自己双胞胎哥哥的关系也不健康——他们上床。

第一次只是一个普通的雨夜，电视上放着无聊的肥皂剧，啤酒罐子从桌上堆到地上，巴里洗完澡带着一身热气从浴室里出来，赤着脚站在冰冷的地板上擦头发。萨维塔坐在地板上，醉醺醺地挑起眉眼就看到巴里薄薄的一层腹肌，他情不自禁地伸出手去抓住了巴里的脚踝。巴里蹲下来看他，“萨维。”  
“嗯。”  
“别喝了。”巴里捏起萨维塔手里的易拉罐，萨维塔手上收紧，没有控制好力气让啤酒都溅了出来，“不，太吵了。”  
“那些声音不会因为酒精就噤声的。”巴里趁着萨维塔舔掉手上浅色的酒液拿走了他的啤酒。  
“如果酒精不行……”萨维塔跪了起来，膝行到巴里身前，“那性应该可以。”  
巴里抓住萨维塔放在他裤腰上的手，小姑娘一样尖叫起来，“萨维塔！”  
“巴仔。”萨维塔抱住巴里的腿，把脸靠在巴里的大腿上，“我爱你。”他捂住了自己的头，“太吵了，脑子好像要炸开一样。”巴里站在那里一动不动，他能感到萨维塔的泪水蹭到他的腿上。下一秒却天旋地转被萨维塔扛起来扔到了卧室床上。他们只有一个卧室，只是为了方便巴里在晚上照顾夜惊的萨维塔而已。萨维塔毫无章法地亲吻巴里的脸，浓重的酒气喷进巴里在嘴里，他完全不知道怎么挑逗巴里，就像一只还没长出尖牙利齿的小兽一样轻柔地撕咬巴里的胸膛和侧颈。但是巴里清楚地知道萨维塔不是没有尖牙利齿，被剜掉眼睛之后不久他们就加入了那个男人的黑帮，萨维塔负责杀人，他负责清理现场。一场又一场杀戮让萨维塔越来越熟练，也在精神问题的漩涡里越陷越深，而巴里自愿和萨维塔一起下沉，他们终于一起变成了从深渊里爬出来的怪物。  
萨维塔脱掉自己的上衣，跨坐在巴里肚腹上，俯下身来继续亲吻。赤裸皮肤的直接接触让萨维塔瑟缩了一下，被强奸的记忆从脑海深处翻出来，让他触电一般坐了起来。  
“……”萨维塔张了张嘴，没有发出任何声音。  
“萨维。”巴里小心翼翼地不去触碰萨维塔裸露出来的皮肤，安抚地拍了拍萨维塔的后腰，“你喝醉了，快下来吧。”  
“不。”萨维塔拉起巴里的手，捂住自己被毁坏的右脸，那颗浑浊的假眼看起来像是一颗坍缩了的星辰在天际线上留下的空洞。“你是我的。”他醉醺醺地含住巴里的手指，用后臀蹭了蹭巴里的阴茎，“你可以把我掀下去的。”巴里被萨维塔戳中了痛点，他睁大眼睛。“你却躺在这儿什么都不做。”萨维塔拽开巴里的拳击短裤，揉了揉巴里半勃的阴茎，“你从来都不主动，从小就是。”他跪坐起来，解开自己的裤腰，褪下藏了不少刀具的工装裤。萨维塔拉着巴里被自己舔得湿漉漉的手指朝自己的后穴移动，“帮我扩张，我不想疼。从里面被撕裂的感觉真的太疼了。”手指带来的侵犯感让萨维塔绷紧了大腿根，他摇摇头，想把糟糕的记忆从脑子里赶出去。  
“你可以上我。”巴里观察着萨维塔每一个细微的表情。  
“我上了你，你明天就跑了。”萨维塔趴在巴里身上，“这是你欠我的，你要陪我一辈子。”  
巴里探寻着萨维塔的前列腺，一边按摩那一点一边再探进去两指。萨维塔脸上泛起了红晕，情不自禁地张开嘴唇叹息，双手爱抚着巴里的手臂和胸膛，“好了。”他在自己高潮前阻止巴里继续动作，“我射了之后你再进来就不太舒服了。”他扶着巴里的阴茎坐了下，到底的时候两个人都发出了满意的呻吟。萨维塔骑着巴里动了起来，他拽过几个枕头垫在巴里背后，这样他就能一边律动一边亲吻巴里了。萨维塔不喜欢出声，他的养父在床上却是很聒噪的人。少年时被强奸的记忆让他收紧了攀在巴里肩膀上的手。巴里痛呼出声，萨维塔抬起手看到自己指甲缝里的血迹，巴里却没有软下去，“你喜欢疼？”  
巴里摇头，“我不知道，我没有尝试过。”他向后仰起头，露出自己脆弱的脖颈，“我觉得……你应该伤害我，因为当初是我的错，我欠你的。”萨维塔接受了巴里的邀请，用自己的双手扼住了巴里的咽喉。他骑的节奏越来越快，手上也越收越紧。巴里涨红了脸，放在萨维塔腰上的手也逐渐下滑。在眼前的景色已经模糊，黑色已经从眼底翻到了眼前，巴里的脚在床单上磨蹭，他攀上了高峰。萨维塔松开了手。氧气流回脑子里带来的快意把高潮再次推上了一个新的高度，巴里躺在床上一动不动，萨维塔已经在他的脖子上留下了青色的指痕。萨维塔都射在了巴里的肚子上，甚至有星星点点的白浊液体溅到了巴里下颌。他从巴里身上下来，躺在巴里身边，手指滑过巴里脖子上的瘀痕，“有一刻我真的想掐死你。”  
“是吗？”巴里的声音又干又涩。  
“……我原谅你了。”

巴里和萨维塔坐在哥谭通往中城的灰狗大巴上，有人偷偷打量这对英俊的双胞胎，却在看到萨维塔被毁掉的脸和眼睛之后惊恐地收回目光。萨维塔冷眼打量着窗外的世界，一路上景色不断倒退，整个车厢变成了巨大的时光胶囊，过去已经被他们抛下，未来还没有显山露水，这一刻好像没有时间在悄无声息地流动。巴里摘下耳机，侧过脸去看萨维塔。萨维塔探出手，握住巴里垂在一旁的手，“如果你想要我接受治疗，我可以尝试一下。”  
为了你。  
END


End file.
